1. Field
The present invention relates generally to a heat dissipation device, and more particularly to a heat dissipation device using heat pipes for enhancing heat removal from at least two heat-generating components simultaneously.
2. Prior Art
As computer technology continues to advance, electronic components such as central processing units (CPUs) of computers are being made to provide faster operational speeds and greater functional capabilities. When a CPU operates at high speed in a computer enclosure, its temperature can increase greatly. It is desired to dissipate the heat quickly, for example by using a heat dissipation device attached to the CPU in the enclosure. This allows the CPU and other electronic components in the enclosure to function within their normal operating temperature ranges, thereby assuring the quality of data management, storage and transfer.
A conventional heat dissipation device comprises a heat sink and at least a pair of heat pipes. The heat sink comprises a base and a plurality of fins extending from the base. The base defines two grooves in a top surface thereof, and a bottom surface of the base is attached to an electronic component. Each heat pipe has an evaporating portion accommodated in one of the grooves and a condensing portion inserted in an upper portion of the fins. The base absorbs heat produced by the electronic component and transfers the heat to the fins through the heat pipes and a connection between the fins and the base. By the provision of the heat pipes, heat dissipation efficiency of the heat dissipation device is improved.
However, as computer technology becomes more and more complicated, more than one heat-generating electronic components, for example, two central processing units (CPUs) could be used in a computer system. Such a dual-CPU computer system generates more heat and makes the heat dissipation more difficult since the two CPUs may form a synergy effect of heat generation. How to resolve the thermal problem of computer system having multiple heat sources becomes an issue to those engaging in computer industry.